The disclosure concerns a valve of a piston pump, in particular for a hydraulic vehicle brake system, with a closing body which can be moved in an axially guided manner against a sealing seat.
DE 199 28 913 A1 discloses a piston pump in which a single pump element or pump unit is formed in a pump housing by a pump piston which is mounted displaceably in a pump cylinder. The pump piston draws brake fluid into the pump cylinder and expels it from the pump cylinder through a valve.
One object of the present disclosure is to create a valve of a piston pump which is economic to produce and install but nonetheless has particularly good opening and closing behavior.